


Despite all this, you still love me

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your two year anniversary with Bruce has arrived, but he's fidgeting more than usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite all this, you still love me

Two years of dating, of being with the man you loved. There were so many reasons to be grateful for that; not everyone could say the same.

You were seated in a fancy restaurant, the same one you shared your first date. Bruce had even gotten the same table. The two of you always went here for your anniversaries and you hoped you could repeat that tradition again and again.

The man before you fidgeted, running a hand through his greying hair. You always loved the way he did that. You grabbed his other hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

The dinner was quiet, both of you talking with eye contact or touches. Those two years of happiness taught you that the man in front of you was perfect, even with the 'other guy.' You enjoyed the company of Hulk as well.

"Have you been happy these two years," Bruce asked after dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"I think they've been the best years of my life, actually." You couldn't help but smile at the soft blush that came to his cheeks.

"Even with my problem?" Bruce took off his glasses, placing them in his pocket.

"Even with your gift, Bruce." You could never call Hulk a problem. "I hope we stay like this for a long time."

Bruce looked down, taking your hand. "I don't. I wish we could be more than this. Despite all this: the jobs, the other guy, you still love me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a small box from his pocket and opened it to show a ring. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
